Living With Yamis
by Jounouchi Kun Joey
Summary: The Yami’s and their Hikari’s are off to college! What kind of disasters can the six of them cause? Do you really want to know? Love triangles, Yaoi, heartbreak, and sugar abound!


A/N: This is written by me, my sister TD, and my best friend Yami Pain. There are a few notes on this story that you must know before we begin.  
  
I have no idea why they are all going to the same college, but it was the best excuse we could come up with to put them all in a little two bedroom, one bathroom, apartment.  
  
The Yami's and their Hikari's have their own bodies. Don't know how, but it's much more entertaining that way ^_^!  
  
The names go as thus: Yugi- Yuugi Yami no Yuugi- Yami Ryuo Bakura- Ryuo Yami no Ryuo- Bakura Marik- Malik Yami no Marik- Ishitar  
  
They all have their items still, simply because they were fun to draw and they looked cool. Plus, it amounts to some funny bits later.  
  
THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC! Not right off, but later, because that's the closest thing we have to a plot ^_^;  
  
That is all.  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing, except the college. Sorry.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi later, pairings being um.we'll get back to you on that..  
  
Summery: The Yami's and their Hikari's are off to college! What kind of disasters can the six of them cause? Do you really want to know? Love triangles, Yaoi, heartbreak, and sugar abound!  
  
Title: Living with Yamis  
  
By: JKJ, TD, and Yami Pain (Jounouchi_kun_joey@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter 1: The Apartment  
  
"Why did we let Ishitar and Malik pick out our apartment again?" Bakura grumbled, shifting the weight of the heavy suitcase on his shoulder a little as he surveyed the run down mess of an apartment he'd just walked into. He let out a soft growl as the floor squeaked beneath his feet. How was he supposed to practice being sneaky when the floor squeaked?  
  
"Oh, I don't know Yami, I think it's pleasant. All it needs is a few homely touches." Ryuo said brightly, dragging his small bright green duffle bag behind him. Bakura shot him an odd look, but continued walking down the sagging hallway. He stopped suddenly, and counted the doors.  
  
"Hey! There are only two bedrooms!"  
  
"We know, Bakura. We told you that before we left." Yami said, glaring at having to stop because the front of the line was no longer moving forward. "Now, pick one. This suitcase is getting heavy."  
  
"But if I get this one, and Ryuo gets that one, where are the rest of you going to sleep?"  
  
"Baka! We have to share! You, me, and Ishitar in one, with Yuugi, Ryuo, and Malik in the other!"  
  
"Why do I have to share with you?"  
  
"Because the other option is to leave your hikari with Ishitar."  
  
"..Yamis get this one." Yami smirked triumphantly, knowing full well that none of the three yamis would trust their counterparts to be left alone with any other of the darkness people. He stopped smiling as Yuugi ran past, sending him crashing to the floor.  
  
"I call the top bunk, I call top bunk!"  
  
"No! I want top bunk!" Yami 'oofed' as Malik and Ryuo ran over his back. He pulled himself up on his elbows, and sighed, watching the hikaris disappear into their room and slam the door so they could argue who got which bed in private.  
  
"Why are you on the ground, pharoh?"  
  
"Because there was a hikari stampede."  
  
"Oh. Would you like help?"  
  
"No, Ishitar." Ever since he'd been banished to the shadow realm after loosing to Yami, and miraculously found his way back, Ishitar hadn't been the same. He was.well.insane. Not psychotic insane like before. More like almost a hikari insane. Oh well, no one ever said the shadow realm was without side affects. Take Bakura for example.  
  
"You cannot hang that in here!" Yami looked up to see Ishitar yelling into the Yami Room, and decided to investigate. He walked over to find Bakura trying to tie a skeleton from the ceiling fan. Where he had obtained said skeleton, and how it had fit in his suitcase, Yami never knew.  
  
"Why not! I like my skeleton!"  
  
"But what if Hikari's come in when we are not here and get frightened."  
  
"Then they'll stay out of our room." Yami sighed.  
  
"Bakura, you can't frighten the hikaris."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's in the rule book." Ishitar said, pulling a small, yet extremely thick, book out of his back pocket. Bakura blinked at him.  
  
"How is it possible to keep that in you pocket without increasing the size of your."  
  
"Bakura, don't! We agreed no swearing in the apartment." The white-haired dark side pouted.  
  
"That narrows my vocabulary immensely you know. And who's 'we'? I never agreed to that!"  
  
"Your aibou agreed for you, because you were asleep."  
  
"Figures." Bakura sighed, and threw himself onto the bottom bunk. "Well, I get this bed then. I can tie the skeleton above my head."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I want top! I want top!" Ishitar yelled, zooming up the ladder so fast that Bakura ended up on the floor.  
  
"Hey! Ow!" Yami shook his head again. This was going to be a very long four years at this rate.  
  
"Okay Ishitar, you can have top. Just don't fall out, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Pharoh!"  
  
"Stop calling me Pharoh."  
  
"Okay, Pharoh!"  
  
*sigh* "Unpack your stuff Ishitar. I'm going to go get my other bag."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* IN THE HIKARI ROOM *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I want top!"  
  
"No I want top!" Malik rolled his eyes. These two would be going at it all day if this kept up. Shouldering his backpack, he walked between the arguing hikaris, and climbed the ladder. When all his stuff was arranged just the way he liked it, and his teddy bear Mr. Snuggles was sitting contentedly on his pillow, he leaned over the rail.  
  
"I have an idea guys, how about I get top since I'm already up here." The other two looked at him, and their eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hey!" They cried as one. "That wasn't fair, Malik-kun!"  
  
"But it is a compromise." He said, putting on his sweetest face that *always* worked with Isis. "I don't like you two fighting, and this way neither of you get what you want so it's fair." They looked at each other.  
  
"Well.I guess that's fair." Yuugi said finally, dropping his backpack on the single bed on the other side of the room. Malik leaned back onto his pillow and smirked at the ceiling. That was almost too easy. A pair of large brown eyes suddenly appeared at the end of the bed.  
  
"Whose that, Malik-kun?"  
  
"Whose who?"  
  
"That!" Ryuo pointed to the bear lying next to Malik. Much to Ryuo's surprise, and Yuugi's amusement, Malik snatched it up and tried to hide it behind his back.  
  
"Whose who, Ryuo-kun?" Ryuo's eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"The bear you're hiding behind your back." Malik pulled his hands, now empty, from behind his back.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Ryuo-kun. I don't have a bear." Ryuo pulled himself up onto Malik's bed.  
  
"Yes you do, I saw it."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did! I'll show you!" With that, he launched himself at the taller blonde. Malik let out a small squeak, grabbed his pillow, and tried to defend himself with it. This resulted in Ryuo renewing his assault, and all Yuugi could see was a tangle of arms, legs, and feathers until Malik was flipped over the bar and ended up sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Are you okay Malik-kun?"  
  
"I got it!" Both Malik and Yuugi looked up to see a feather covered Ryuo holding the bear triumphantly over his head.  
  
"Don't hurt him!" Malik pleaded. "I'll do anything, just don't hurt Mr. Snuggles!" Large brown eyes blinked.  
  
"Mr. Snuggles?"  
  
"The bear! Don't hurt my bear, please Ryuo!" Yuugi fought back laughter as he stood to help Malik off the floor.  
  
"Why would he hurt the bear, Malik-kun?"  
  
"Because he might be an agent of Nesa!" Ryuo stared at him.  
  
"Is that a secret organization that hunts down fugitive teddy bears?"  
  
"No, that's my sister you idiot."  
  
"Oh." Ryuo pouted. "Well why would your sister want to hurt your teddy bear?" Malik blushed slightly.  
  
"I told her I got rid of it." He mumbled. "And she said if she ever found me with it again she'd tear him to pieces. She said I was too old for Mr. Snuggles." Yuugi thought about pointing out that most people did not bring teddy bears to college, but changed his mind and Malik's sorrowful look.  
  
"We won't tell Isis that you kept Mr. Snuggles, will we Ryuo?"  
  
"Nope." Malik's eyes sparkled, and he launched himself at Yuugi for an enthusiastic tackle hug.  
  
"Oh, thank you Yuugi-kun! I'll make it up to you somehow! Anything, anything you want!"  
  
"Get.off.of.me!" Yuugi wheezed.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Anything you want me too, I'll do!" Yuugi got back to his feet, and pushed his new glasses up on his face. He still wasn't used to these things, and he was just glad that Malik had not broken them.  
  
"Now, Ryuo, give Malik back Mr.Mr."  
  
"Snuggles."  
  
"Yes, give Malik back Mr. Snuggles and get off his bed. We need to check out the rest of this apartment."  
  
"Oh, the rest of the apartment is as nice as the bedrooms." Malik said happily. Yuugi looked down at the brown, stained carpet, then up at the ceiling that was yellowed in some places, giving him the distinct impression that it leaked when it rained. He suddenly hoped that the rest of the apartment most certainly wasn't like this. 


End file.
